Love and Sorrow
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Modern AU! One day Lucy and Natsu were going out to have a picnic. While driving, they got in a car accident. They survived, but there is still pain. "They will get through it together, because love defeats all" {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

"Natsu, you sure you want to take the car? You have the most unexpected motion sickness in a person I have ever seen. We could just walk." 

"Sheesh Lucy, have some faith in your husband. Besides, if I drive, I won't get motion sickness," Natsu said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Whatever you say. If you throw up, you're cleaning the car and you're not getting any of your favorite dishes," Lucy said as she buckled up.

"Lucy is mean." Natsu mocked being hurt with a sad puppy dog expression. Lucy just kissed his cheek.

"Shut up and drive. The sooner we get to the park, the sooner we can have our picnic."

Lucy waited for the engine to come to life, but there was no sound. She turned her head to the side. Natsu looked at Lucy with a pout.

"What is it Natsu?"

"You missed." To emphasize his point, he pointed at his lips. At his remark, Lucy laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You dork."

"I'm _your_ dork." He said cheekily with his trademark smile. He started up the engine and got out of the garage. With that, they were on their way.

While they were on the road, they began telling stories to each other. They love times like this when it's just the two of them and they can unwind with each other. Moments like these are perfect and precious to them, like clasping a butterfly with your fingertips.

"Natsu look at those flowers! They are exactly the color of your hair."

"Lucy, my hair color is _salmon,_ not pink."

"Oh great, back to this conversation again," Lucy said with an eyeroll.

"You're the one that brought it up."

" Oh my gosh! Natsu look at those-"

Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence. One moment she was pointing out flowers, the next she was pushed harshly to the side. Shards of metal and glass were embedded in her body. The wind was knocked out of her as she couldn't feel her legs or even move. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her face.

It hurts. Everything hurts. She was crushed to the side. She was trapped. She could feel heat all around her as smoke filled her lungs. Her heart was going into overdrive, pumping blood to keep her alive. Her mind says otherwise. It was all hazy, but Lucy was trying to stay awake. She felt like she was missing something. Something very important.

Natsu.

Natsu! Her mind and body kicked into gear as her eyes darted around, looking desperately for her lover. She could barely see anything, but she strained her eyes, willing her body to find Natsu.

He was so bloody. His bright pink hair was stained with crimson red. His head was on the steering wheel, blood dripping from his face. His side was a deep crimson as well. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to scream, but words died in her throat. Her head pounded. Her eyes started drooping, her mind going in and out of conscious. She could hear voices, but they were far away. She registered one final thing which is she felt someone holding her body and trying to get her out of the car.

She blacked out.

Lucy could hear something. It sounded like a beeping noise. _Beeping?_ She didn't remember anything to do with beeping. Then it struck her. She and Natsu were going on a picnic, but then there was the car crash! Natsu!

She couldn't move, her body wouldn't let her. Her body felt like dead weight. She used all her might into opening her eyes. Painstakingly, she opened her eyes after what seemed like years and she was greeted by blinding lights. Lucy screwed her eyes shut and groaned in pain. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and she greeted to a small room. She blinked, trying to focus her vision.

She was in a bed with white bedsheets. Needles were in her arms and she could feel bandages just about everywhere in her body. Machines were to the side of attach to wires which were attach to her body. She was in a hospital room.

But where was Natsu?

Her breath quickened as her heart pounded profusely. She could hear the beeping noise going faster and faster. She moved her arms to the side and attempted to push herself up, but to no avail. Her body screamed in pain and agony. Sweat began going down her skin. Everything started hurting again.

The door busted open with a young nurse. She immediately gave her an injection, effectively slowing down her heartrate and breathing.

"Natsu.. My husband…."

"It's alright, calm down. Take it easy," the nurse said in a calm voice.

Lucy shook her head. "No, please… I want..no, _need_ to see him." She looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes and desperation. Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes The nurse hesitated, debating whether or not to say yes. However, looking at Lucy made her heart clench. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Her tousled hair, her distraught state, her wounds, her desperation in needing to see her husband. She looked so broken and her husband is probably the only one who can mend her. She couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll take you to your husband," the nurse said with a soft, reassuring smile.

"Thank you…," Lucy's voice cracked.

With help from the nurse, Lucy was seated in a wheelchair and was now being taken to Natsu's room. She braced herself for what she might see. Flashes of Natsu's bloody body flashed into her mind. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Take a deep breathe, we're almost there," the nurse's encouraging words said from behind.

She took her advice and felt no better.

The kind nurse wheeled her into a room and led her to the bedside. She left the room and gave her silent regards to the couple.

At least he wasn't bloody. His eyes were close and he was bandaged nearly everywhere but his face (forehead was bandaged). Wires and needles were in his arms which also connected to machines. He was breathing deeply and his hair was no longer a crimson red. He looks like he's peacefully sleeping. He looks fine but at the same time… he's not.

Lucy gingerly placed her hand over Natsu's. It was warm. She inwardly smiled. He always had abnormal body heat. She rubbed her fingers over his knuckles. All at once, all the heavy emotions piled onto her. It was like a. Elephant was sitting on her. She didn't even know she was crying until she saw tears falling from her face and onto the sheets.

 _He's alive… Thank god he's alive…._

Lucy buried her face in her hands. _He's alive… He's alive…_ That thoughts replays itself inside Lucy's mind like a mantra.

"Lu..cy..?"

Lucy froze and stopped crying. She took her hands away from her face and gasped. There he was. He was turned his head to face her, a worried expression on his face.

"Lucy, are you crying? Don't cry, you know how I don't like it when you cry." Typical Natsu. Always her well being first before his own. He cupped her cheeks and and used the pad of his thumbs to dry away the tears.

More tears fell and a choked sob escaped from her throat. She buried her face into her lover's chest and cried. Natsu won't lie, it was a bit uncomfortable with Lucy half on him, but he wouldn't dare complain. A ran his hand through her hair as a few tears escaped from his own eyes until he full blown started crying as well. There were so many words they could've said but they said nothing. EIther they couldn't form the right words or didn't want to speak. The words hung in the air.

" _You're alive, you're here… you're alive….."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip 2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 2 weeks since the car crash. Natsu and Lucy have been able to leave the hospital and go home. They went on with their lives, but it didn't mean they forgot the incident. On no, the wound is still fresh as a daisy and it take some time to mend it. They don't have to say it, but they'll think back to the incident. The incident _did,_ it sadly wasn't a nightmare that they could wake up from it. It _happened._ They never spoke about their feelings about the incident or just the incident itself until this night.

Natsu and Lucy were getting ready to end the day and sleep. They got changed into their sleepwear and got under the covers. Lucy snuggled up against Natsu, using his chest as a pillow, while his arms wrapped around her frame. However, she couldn't sleep. She was wide awake. She would have fallen asleep by listening to Natsu's steady and strong heartbeat, but sleep wouldn't come to her. As she was about to say something, she was suddenly pressed so tight against Natsu, his arms snaked around her like a python and grip unbreakable.

"N-natsu?!"

"I thought I lost you..," his voice was quivering and thick with emotion. It was the first talk about the crash since 2 weeks ago.

"When I saw that you were unconscious.. I panicked. I got you out the car right before it exploded and.. And… you were so p-pale and your breathing was shallow. Blood, _your_ blood was everywhere, on you, the floor, my clothes…." Natsu was breathing quickly and Lucy could feel his heartbeat quickened tenfold. She rubbed soothing circles around his and kissed his jaw. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you Lucy… God I- I thought you….. Thought you….," He couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of it is too much for him to handle.

"If you were gone, I don't know what to do with myself I love so, so much…. I'd go mad… I'd lose my reason for me to keep living. I'd lose _everything_ …."

And the dam broke. Natsu let out a strangled cry and tears streamed down his face like no tomorrow. Lucy immediately cupped his cheeks and kissed him with such love and passion and poured all her feelings into it. Natsu kissed back with equal passion and desperation, curling his fingers in her hair. When the need for oxygen became too great, they parted, panting for breath. She started brushing away his tears while resting her forehead against his.

"I'm here, we're both here," she said softly.

"W-w-we're h-here…" his voice cracks. Never in her life has she seen Natsu so broken. He looked so frightened and scared and alone, it scared _her._ She pressed another kiss to his lips.

"We're here." She snuggled back into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He in return wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you Natsu."

They slept in each other's arms, their hearts as one, their wounds being healed. They will get through it together, because love defeats all.

 **A/N: Well, I did a thing. Just had this thought and boom, this happened. If there is any mistakes, please do tell me. Thank you all for reviewing and hope you enjoyed :3**


End file.
